


The Encounter

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Description of Injuries, Fairy Lance, Fairy Tale Elements, First Meetings, Healing hands lance, Injury, M/M, Rock climbing, can be shippy, you chose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: Takashi, an avid mountain climber, encountered every climbers nightmare... faulty gear, resulting in near death and injury. Thankfully, Lance had been nearby and able to save him from certain death, though injury... was a whole other story.





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay in my posting. I'm excited to share my piece for [Lance Flash Bang ](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/post/169743935055/pow-pow-a-lance-flash-bang-welcome-to-pow) . I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you [Orionthegay](https://orionthegay.tumblr.com/post/174869961465/heres-my-submission-for-the-lance-mini-bang-run) for your lovely art to my piece

Takashi Shirogane was a seasoned mountain climber. When he felt his foot hold crumble beneath him, and the carabiner supporting him snap, he thought he was dreaming. He had climbed almost the entirety of the 200 foot cliff side as practice before he hit his big project of the summer. He futilely tried to gain purchase and  maneuver himself to hit one of the “resting” small plateaus. He found one, but not in the place he was hoping. He more felt it, than saw it, his right arm connecting at the elbow and the pain causing him to black out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance was out collecting herbs. He had ventured a little closer to the common paths, as some of the more secluded plants did not yield as much. He heard rocks crumbling and saw a body falling from up above. Against the little voice in his head saying to hide he acted otherwise. As soon as the human was in range he used his magic to envelope him and glide him down, before taking a peak at the human. He was badly injured. The humans didn’t come out here too frequently, and he could succumb to infection before someone found him.  

 

Against his peoples laws, he took the human back to his home, and began treating the major cuts and scrapes on his hands, side, and leg. The worse of the damage was to his right arm… Upon closer inspection, the flesh had been badly damaged, showing tissue underneath. He liked to think he was pretty powerful in the healing magics, and in medicine… But this was beyond his capabilities. If he did save the arm, there was hardly any chance it would work again, and would cause him constant pain. He couldn’t just cut it off while this human was unconscious… could he? They did in the human teledrama’s he occasionally got his hands on but… No. He couldn't. He set to work swiftly, wings fluttering nervously as he stopped the bleeding and carefully pinned the flesh back in place to get to the rest. The human was lucky… if you could say, that the arm didn’t just get ripped off at the elbow. Once the arm was suitibly stabilized until he could get permission, he covered it with a cloth and set to work on the smaller injuries, cleaning and applying poultices to the cuts and abrasions on the left hand, carefully bandaging the right. 

 

Once the major concerns were addressed Lance turned to start mixing up pain relieving pastes and set the kettle on for tea. 

 

As Takashi began to regain consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain and numbness. He couldn’t move his right arm, and his whole body ached. He opened his eyes, looking around in a daze and his gaze settled on an unusual being. He wore semi sheer robes layered, revealing freckled shoulders and tanned skin. The being had white hair, and softly glowing tattoo’s spanning all visible skin, and large iridescent wings. He heard the sound of a mortar and pestle being worked, and smelled the sharpness of various herbs. He fumbled around with his left arm to try and get purchase and push himself up to sitting. The sharp pain running through his hand and up his arm stopped that endeavor quickly as he made a pained sound, startling the being. 

 

Lance turned at the sound and saw the human awake and cradling his arm to his chest, eyes wide as he stared. He moved quickly and placed his hand on the humans head, a soft cyan glow surrounding his palm as he did what he  could to ease the pain and calm the human. “You shouldn’t move… You took quite the fall. I take it you can feel your arm? That’s good… umm, I’m Lance. I found you when you fell. You uh… are lucky I was there” He forced a smile looking nervous.  

 

The human had yet to speak, simply staring, as if he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. Lance coughed and poured two cups of tea, putting a cooling straw in the other. “I um… I took care of your injuries… But I don’t know if I can save your right arm.” He says as he turns.

 

That brings the human out of his stupor and he looks over to see his arm covered, and unresponsive beyond his shoulder, outside of meager twitching. “You… I… What? “ he whispers. He starts as the tea cup is set near him as he feels himself raising up, and pillows propping him up. “Just… what are you?” He asks, trying to process everything.

 

“Me? Oh… I’m a water fae. I’m also the resident doctor of this area.” Lance sips his tea “My name is Lance. I uh… decided I couldn’t just leave you to suffer and get sick. Who knows how long it would take for other humans to find you.” He shakes his head “I did what I could… But I didn’t see you in time… If only I’d been faster” He looks dejected. “Even my magic can’t save your arm… I chose not to amputate it because I think that should be your choice. Once the severely damaged tissue is healed. I can heal that right up so that other humans don’t suspect a thing, and you won’t be in pain while the rest of the tissue recovers! If… If you want” 

 

Takashi carefully pulled the cloth off, and took in the damages. He honestly couldn’t believe he was awake and functioning with his arm like this. He should be screaming and bleeding. If this Lance could make that pain stop short of just being uncomfortable, he was surprised to hear he couldn’t do more. “I see… i’ll need to think on it. I just… It changes so much” He sighs. 

 

Lance nods quickly and holds up the cup near Takashi as he covers his arm “Here.. Drink this. It will help with the nerves. I… I can also make you forget all of this. That way you don’t have anything to bring back to the humans. You wouldn’t have to lie about what happened if you can’t remember.” he suggests softly “ I know that you humans must have money for everything, even if your life is at stake. All I would ask in return is that you are okay and can live with the choice” 

 

Takashi sipped the tea, letting the warmth spread through him. This Lance was right. Getting to a hospital and having them take care of his arm, even if they could save it, would cost him THOUSANDS he couldn’t afford. It took him a year of saving to even get two weeks a year to travel and go climbing. He watched Lance move around, grabbing a paste and sitting next to him, slowly undoing the bandages of his left hand. The skin was raw and badly damaged from trying to catch a hand hold, though not as bad as it could have been. Lance uses a soft brush to apply it to his hand, and placed a thin piece of cloth. That cyan aura returned, and the pain seemed to vanish from where he applied pressure earlier, and with a quick wipe revealed the cuts and abrasions pink and mostly healed. He had made his decision. 

 

“Alright. You can do it.” He  says quietly as to not startled the fae. “But… I would like to be able to come back here. I’d owe you for saving my life, and saving me some medical fees” he smiles softly “So please… don’t make me forget.”

 

Lance looks surprised “Wait really? You… Are you sure? You don’t even know me!” he says, then internally chastises himself, he was the one that offered to begin with. 

 

Takashi nods “Yes. I just saw what you did with my hand… and… You had to have done more than found me. If I had hit the ground I wouldn’t be breathing right now. So, I’ll trust you. I’m Takashi. Most people call me Shiro though”

 

Lance nods slightly and stands “Alright Takashi… well… you are in for a ride then. I’ll get ready….” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Since then, Takashi had began taking his weekends to visit Lance, learning about the plants of the area, and pestering him about fae lore. Lance didn’t mind really, it was nice to have a helper and company… and the fact that takashi had nice features was just a bonus. He swears. He knew he had found a long time friend, and maybe, something more.


End file.
